A Normal Life
by theQuibbleringQuibblerer
Summary: When a young singing and acting sensation gets a letter from hogwarts, she thinks that maybe for once her life will be normal. Yeah right. With the Mauraders and Lilly and the rest as her friends, life at Hogwarts is far from normal.SBOC JPLE RLOC
1. Meet the People

"And now I present, representing every normal kid and what they will be wearing next season, Tai Reynolds" an announcers voice screamed over a microphone. Tai felt like crying. Or screaming. Maybe a combination of the two. It was such a joke this "normal kid" thing. Sure, she was pretty, and was a model, and an actress, and a singer. But she was also one unhappy kid. She was England's image of the way a kid is supposed to be. Tai walked down the runway, her perfect smile in line, showing off the clothes that she personally wouldn't wear in real life. As if she had a real life. Her life consisted of shows, interviews, recording studios, movie sets, an incredibly annoying agent, and two very overprotective parents. Meet Tai Reynolds, age 11 years old and desperately wanting her life to change.

She had no idea how much it would change.

Sirius Black sat in his room feeling gloomy. His Aunt Catherine, his Uncle Regimens and his cousins Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda were here. He had been instructed by his mother after being found in the garden covered in mud when a fire cracker exploded wrongly, to go up to his room and clean up. He lay down on his floor and listened to his mother and Aunts voices in his mothers office which was directly below his room. He often listened there trying to learn what he had done wrong to be grounded to his room. His Aunts rich voice drifted up to him "little tyke, now if he wasn't so _handsome _I would just loathe him, but he is good looking, but he is always into something isn't he?". He could imagine the look on his mothers face at this. She tried to gloss over his good looks and his younger brothers serious lack of them by pointing out Sirius's many faults as much as possible. He sighed and walked downstairs. At least his favorite cousin Andromeda was there. She was a year younger than he, and would be arriving at Hogwarts the next year. Sirius could hardly wait to get there, he was expecting his letter any day now. Andromeda, like Sirius didn't approve at all of their families anti-muggle attitude. Meet Sirius Black, age 11, desperately awaiting his Hogwarts letter, so he and his awful family could finally have some separation.

James Potter stood making polite conversation with Luscious Malfoy. His parents were having a banquet and the Malfoys of course were present. He noticed a sullenly handsome looking boy standing with the Blacks, on the other side of the room. The boy looked about as bored as James, and his age too. He supposed that would be Sirius Black. A pity, because the Blacks, like the Malfoys were very anti-muggle. James's parents were letting him decide for himself on this issue, although they were very pro-muggle. Luscious had just spent the past ten minutes preaching muggles inabilities, stupidity, etc. James found muggles to be fine. He didn't' see what the big issue with the pureblood thing was. James saw the boy that he supposed to be Sirius walk out of the house into the garden. Politely excusing himself from Luscious, James, cheering inside for getting away from that annoying git, went outside as well. He walked up to the boy and sat down on the bench next to him. "My names James Potter, what's yours?" the boy, supposedly Sirius, looked up. "Oh, hello. I'm Sirius Black." He looked up quickly to see what James reaction would be to this. The Potters and the Blacks had been battling it out for ages. Getting courage from the fact that James had just looked interested, he went on. "I really don't like these parties, don't you? I mean there dead boring, all you do is talk." James agreed readily. "Yeah, it gets so dull. I wish we could do something for a laugh, don't you?" Sirius looked hopeful. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes that was growing stronger by the second as the conversation went on. "Yeah definitely. You don't happen to have any Fillibuster Fireworks on you, do you?" Soon the two boys were planning excitedly. A quarter of an hour later, the punch exploded and went all over the guests. As soon as the commotion died down a bit, both Mr. Black and Mr. Potter went to find their sons. They found them out with the other children, where they of course had been for the last 15 minutes. As soon as two very suspicious fathers left, two eleven year old boys laughed themselves silly at their ingenious prank. From then on James Potter and Sirius Black were the best of friends.


	2. Sept the first is coming!

Disclaimer: I own not. You sue not. I meant to put this on the last chapter, but I forgot too. oops.. sorry. This applies to the last chapter too.

Remus Lupin sat in the cellar in the woods behind his house, waiting for the werewolf transformation to begin. He had never been so elated in his life. He was going to Hogwarts. He had received his letter, with a rather long note from Dumbledore saying that all children had a right to learn magic, and Remus had every right to go to Hogwarts. Special plans would be made of course, but Dumbledore had it all worked out. Remus felt fur begin to grow all over his body, and the next thing he knew, he had begun the very painful transformation into a Werewolf. Meet Remus J. Lupin, age eleven, anxiously waiting September the first.

Tai sat in her room, it was the first peaceful night she had had in a long time. She listened to her parents arguing. Her mothers voice, drifted in through her doorway. She had left her door ajar on purpose. "But Judal, we should give it to her, and tell her the truth. Let her decide." Her father, who had been saying the same thing in an argumentive way, making it sound as if they were arguing and actually agreeing, pretended to give in. "All right Elizabeth. Let her see it." It occurred to Tai that she might have gotten some of her acting skills from her dad. Sure enough. Ten seconds later, Her parents entered her room. "Darling", her father began, "we have something to tell you," her mother looked very drained. As if she was about to vomit. Who knew, maybe she was. "We, your mother and I, that is, are a witch, and wizard." Tai looked at them. She was shocked. "Um.. funny joke dad..." with a look at their faces, she could tell they were totally serious. "I had no idea that wizards and ... witches even existed." Her mother looked a bit helpless. "That's not all dear. You are a witch as well. When we saw how talented you were, and are, we decided that magic is not important, that your career had more prestige." Tai was shocked. You mean I've been in torture all these years, because of these so called gifts, and I have an even greater talent? I can do magic?" Her dad looked uncomfortable. " Well, I wouldn't call it _torture _exactly, but yes. The reason we're telling you know, is because you received a letter today about a magical school that your mother and I attended. It is entirely your decision to go, though I recommend waiting and finishing your car-"Tai interrupted him. "I'm going." "Very well, dear. Here is your letter. We have contacted my brothers' daughter-""which would be my cousin" Tai interrupted again. "-to show you around, and help you shop-""shopping?" "- and tell you more about the magical world. Her name is Sheilia Tonks, and she has one sister named Nymphadora. We will drop you off tomorrow at noon. Get packed."

Over the next few days Tai reread her letter 60, times and all her newly purchased spell books several times. She was having so MUCH fun with her cousins. Sheilia was just like a sister. They went shopping in the muggle stores, as well as wizard ones. Yes, Sheilia had explained wizard slang, so she knew about muggles. She felt very relieved that she wasn't one of them. Slowly, the day of September the First arrived.


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tai, and other stuff u don't recognize.

Finally, the morning of September the First arrived. Tai was feeling distinctly nervous as she arrived at the station with Sheilia and her family. When she found out she was going to be walking through a brick wall her faith in the human race, let alone the magical world almost failed her. But, instead of chickening out, she straightened her back, and charged through it at a run. Which, she realized pretty much described her personality. She was wearing a velour shirt, bell bottom pants with retro fabric at the bottom, and platform shoes. She looked exactly like a muggle. A very sophisticated, fashionable muggle, but a muggle just the same. She had quite a bit of trouble slowing down after bursting through the magical barrier between platforms 9 and 10, because her trunk, which under the weight of so many clothes was quite a great deal heavier than she was, and carried her along, until she just let go, to see where it would end up. She immediately regretted this. She had always had a misfortunate likeing for mischief and got into a lot of trouble in school, before she became famous. She stood transfixed as her trolley went zooming torwards a group of girls who were completely oblivious to their impending doom. All of a sudden two blurs came out of nowhere and stopped the trolley, just as it almost hit the group of girls, who had noticed the commotion and looked rather concerned. The two blurs turned out to be a pair of boys who she approached, feeling like bursting out laughing. It was only her years of acting that prevented her from doing exactly that, laughing. The boys came, literally, dancing up to her. One was very tall, and had black hair. The other was a little bit more muscular, but had brown hair, that dipped into his eyes. Tai couldn't help but notice that they both were very good looking. "Oh! Thank you so much!" Tai exclaimed. "I'm Tai Reynolds, who are you?" she decided just to be friendly and see what happened. "Excellent, we rescue a pretty girl within 2 min. of arriving at Hogwarts, James", said the boy with brown hair. "I'm Sirius Black, at your service." Tai laughed. "You know, you really didn't rescue _me_ from anything, more like all those girls over there. The boy with the black hair said "I'm James Potter, nice to meet you." Sirius obviously thought that saving Tai was far more preferable to saving the group of girls, because he said, "ah, their not as pretty as you though." With a very sad puppy dog look. "Well, I suppose we can say you rescued me, but you know what would really help me is helping me stow my trunk." Sirius and James said at the same time, which made Tai laugh "yeah!!!". They stowed Tai's trunk in the very back compartment. James and Sirius explained that that was the coolest place to sit. They found out that they were all in the same year. They had sat still for about half a minute and then Tai jumped up. "I'm going to go meet those girls. I'll be back okay." She was back ten minutes later, after walking up to the girls saying hi, introducing herself and talking. She invited them to their compartment and they accepted. When she returned she found not two boys in the compartment, but four. Introductions were made, and she learned that the two new boys were Remus Lupin, who looked rather ill, and Peter Pettigrew, a chubby boy who stared at her avidly. The girls were Lilly Evans, who was muggle born and was very pretty with red hair and emerald eyes, also looked at her funny. When they were introduced she said "I know I've seen you before. I KNOW it!". Tai didn't' really care if people found out about her fame, but she knew that she would be happier at Hogwarts if everyone didn't know. The other girls were Anita Malcolm, a quiet looking girl that was very nice. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Scarlett Delahnee. Scarlett Delahnee was very beautiful with dark curly hair, and deep brown eyes. She knew she was pretty too with the way she sent smiles at James, Sirius, and Remus. Especially Remus, Tai noticed.

When Tai had walked down the corridor in the train, on her way to meet the girls she'd almost accidentally murdered, she noticed that many boys looked up when she past. She knew she was pretty, with light brown hair cut to her shoulders and curled upward toward her face, and brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had to be pretty to be a model. And that was what she wasn't now. Because Tai Reynolds was not a model anymore. She was a student. A witch. And She had a lot of new friends. That situation was a new one to her. Tai had never had friends. Sure she'd worked with other kids on movies and stuff, but they were co-workers, companions. Not any one she could rely on. But she already knew that she could depend on James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, (a/n arrrgghhh does she really. That jerk.) Lilly, Anita, and Scarlett.

Please Review!!!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!


	4. Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Tai, and anything you don't recognize.

In the compartment at the back of the train, Scarlett and Remus were talking about some book, Hogwarts, A History. Tai was rather shocked. Scarlett hadn't exactly struck her as the most intellectual human being. Anita looked rather in her own world, except she was telling Peter in a dreamy voice about Snaggles, snail cross breeds. Peter looked a little bit pained. Fortunately Tai didn't have to hear about Snaggles. She, James and Sirius were planning their first prank. They had decided that Tai's intercepted Trolley wasn't up to snuff for their first prank. Halfway through the conversation, Remus and Peter joined and Anita started to explain Snaggles to a very put out Scarlett. A little later a tall boy walked into the compartment. He had white blonde hair and a smirk very firmly in place on his lips. "James, Sirius" he said in a very forced civil voice. James and Sirius only nodded and said "Lucious." Interesting. "I noticed a very nice looking female walk on the train in your presence, and I wanted to _get to know her better_." A second later Tai realized he had to be talking about her. "That would be me," she said with her best smile, the one that had won her so many roles, and made her the most famous kid in England, "I take it that you are Luscious." "That I am" he said, with a rather interested look he continued, "I take it that you have pure blood parents." "Well, I do, but I really fail to see how it matters. Do you judge everyone by what kind of blood they have?" She felt a bit angry. What a jerk, judging me like that. I suppose I'll only improve his impression, now that he knows my parents were a witch and wizard, like his. "Ah, Tai, you seemed to have hit on a character flaw of Luscious", James said looking a bit apprehensive and excited, as though hoping for a reason for a fight. "As a matter a fact, I'll be off now. I am delighted to meet you Miss Reynolds. Good day." And taking Tai's hand and kissing it, he left. Tai felt disgusted. Instead she pretended to fall to the floor sighing, "oh he is SO enchanting, isn't he Sirius?" When she peeked through her closed eyes, she saw Sirius and James looking horror struck. "WHAT?" they both asked at the same time. Tai burst out laughing. "You fell for it!" Both James and Sirius looked a bit embarrassed of their out burst as everyone else in the compartment roared with laughter. Suddenly a short boy that looked quite a few years older than they burst in through the door.

(a/n okay this was short, but I think this is the best place to stop. For the contents of the next chapter)


	5. Tai's Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tai and others you don't recognize.

The short boy, who introduced himself later as Mundungus Fletcher, "just call me dung.", who was a Fifth year in Gryffindor House. When introduced to Tai, he did a double take. "but, that's the name all the muggles are out side the magical barrier are screaming. Asking for autographs." Tai felt her face go white. "no." was all she got out. She felt like crying. Here, she'd met all these great friends, hoped to keep her identity a secret from everyone. "I guess I my as well tell you guys the truth," Tai said. "but please, promise not to tell anybody about else about it. It's not that big of a deal, but I'd rather people like me for who I am now, not who I once was." They all agreed and Tai, feeling relieved sank into her seat. "Well, aren't you gonna tell us why a bunch of mad muggles are screaming your name?" Sirius asked impatiently. Tai laughed, and she told them her secret. How she had been a model/actress/singer, and how she didn't like it, and how happy she had been when she found out she was coming to Hogwarts. She hadn't meant to tell them that much, but it all came spilling out, when she saw their sympathetic, yet interested faces. When she was done, she smiled, "so that's why I've got muggles everywhere, and when I arrived I was followed up to the magical barrier by to 6 ft guys in suits." Lily came over and squeezed herself in between Tai and Sirius. Sirius was bouncing up and down excitedly. "can I have your autograph please, please, please Ms. Reynolds. Excuse me Ms. Reynolds, but our sources say that you have a not-so-secret admirer Ms. Reynolds, one Luscious Malfoy?" He said in a voice that sounded remarkably like an over achieving reporter. She looked at him. "How did you know that that's how a reporter sounds?" He looked smug. "I belong to a highly esteemed wizarding family that is ALWAYS in the news. So does James. The Malfoys are like that too." James cut in "They once wrote a full article on how my pure blood family supports muggles. It's totally true, but it caused a stir. I thought it was rather funny actually." Tai laughed "That's nothing. One tabloid did a four page article about how my favorite pair of shoes described my personality." Everyone laughed and Lily, looking happy said. "That's how I recognized you. I have one of your C.D.'s, my sister has one of your signature pairs of pants." Tai felt surprised. "I have a signature pair of pants?" Lily went back to her seat. James who was next to her, put his arm around her. Lily rolled her eyes and removed his arm. James pouted.

They finally pulled into a station. They all milled out onto the platform and Tai felt someone take her arm. Figuring it was Sirius, she said "Sirius, you dork get off, I can walk by myself." It turned out it wasn't Sirius after all. A very tall, good looking boy who looked about 2nd Year smiled at her with perfect teeth. "Gilderoy Lockhart, most popular guy in Hogwarts School, and who do I have the honor of escorting?" Tai sighed, she hated it when guys sucked up to her like that. Sirius' voice came behind them. "The honor of escorting Tai Reynolds is flying away Lockhart, as we have to follow that big guy." Sirius gestured to a large man, who was calling. "First Years, over here." Tai laughed. "Yep, that's me, Gilderoy, see ya." She walked away as Gilderoy grabbed Sirius' hand as he was leaving after her and shook it. Sirius grimaced when he caught up with her. "Ugh." They rejoined all their friends, and they split up as they all got into boats. They skimmed over the water, until they reached an enormous castle. They all were too shocked for words as they walked up to the castle and were greeted by a very strict looking women who introduced herself as Professor McGonnagal. Upon learning that they were about to be sorted into 4 different houses, Tai leaned over to Lily and whispered, "I hope the sorting isn't painful" Sirius heard her. "It's not. All of my family's been in Hogwarts, and I'll assure you, if it hurt, I wouldn't be here." With that comforting thought, they walked into a large chamber, to await the sorting.

Read and Review!


	6. Lets get this sorting started!

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not.

a/n I guess that I had a lot of typos in the last chap. Oh well this one'll be better.

Tai felt more than nervous. It had just occurred to her that she might be separated from her newly made friends. She let none of this show on her face, of course, but flounced her hair a little. It was a nervous habit she had developed during modeling, waiting for her turn to go on. She had a funny feeling that this "sorting" would have a much greater effect on her then any modeling show she ever took part in. Even the one that determined that she was the image of the normal kid. Suddenly this Professor McGonagall said "follow me please," and with a look at James and Sirius who were trying and failing to look innocent "and _behave _your selves". Tai followed Prof. McGonagall to her destiny. Without thinking, she assumed her modeling walk, the cat walk it was called, it wasn't that different from her normal walk, but she felt herself assuming it just the same. _Must be nerves, she thought. _As they walked out of the doors into an amazing hall, she unconsciously assumed her modeling smile. When they reached the end of their walk, it was all she could do not to turn in a slow circle. As they stood in a line waiting for the sorting to begin, her smile never faded. She could feel many peoples eyes on her. But, differently than her fellow first years, who were feeling rather embarrassed, she loved it. She stood proudly, beaming. She came to herself as the a large brim opened. She realized how she might miss modeling. How she was so good at it, that it was second nature. As the hat burst into song, she remembered the stress, the tension, and all thoughts of missing modeling flew out of her head.

I see the stares of wonderment

You all look at me

Wondering how something as magical as me

Could not be pretty.

But always remember that it's inside that counts.

You know that's the way ravenclaws are.

They study hard and ace their tests,

That's whats important to them.

In Hufflepuff friends are valued,

They love each other it's true.

In Slytherin,

Beauty is valued,

As well as intelligence.

You matter most to yourself,

And don't often make amends.

In Gryffindor, if you are loyal,

True to your friends, but wise in choosing,

You will belong, but make it clear that recklessness

Is desiring.

So lets get this sorting started!


	7. Umbridgeitis

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not.

A/N I know, that song was pathetic. I'm sorry, I'm a writer not a poet.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long sheet of paper, and it started calling names.

"Bode, Broderick."

A boy stepped up to the stool that held the hat, and sat down. But then, who didn't appear to be nervous, with the exception of Tai, James, and Sirius. Indeed, James and Sirius were simply looking around, slouched, with their hands in their pockets. Tai couldn't help but notice that many of the girls in the audience were looking at them. She barely noticed that nearly every male eye in the room with the exception of most first years, who were to nervous to look at any one, was on her. Tai had learned, from her years of performing, how to distinguish faces in an audience. She knew that from the outside, she looked as calm as could be, totally cool, no matter the circumstances. Inside was a different story. She despised the idea of being separated from her friends, but she had the queerest feeling that this ugly little hat would choose her destiny. The thought was not at all comfortable.

She looked up as Professor McGonagall said "Black, Sirius." Sirius, swaggered up to the stool, put the hat on his head, rested one elbow on his upraised knee, and put his chin in his hand, surveying the hall with a cocky air.

The hat took quite a while with Sirius. "hmmm very difficult. Your bloodline screams Slytherin, but in your heart is what counts, and what is in there is very different. You are loyal that's true, and intelligent, oh my goodness yes, but you have the bravery, to pursue your loyalty, your intelligence, your destiny. Which is why I declare you a GRYFFINDOR."

Sirius, looking surprised, but happy swaggered over to the Gryffindor table, where he was receiving loads of applause.

Next was "Delahnee, Scarlett" and Tai's new friend walked to the stool. She sat down looking very nervous.

"interesting. You do have brains, but more importantly, you have logic. You love beauty, and see its' value, in yourself, and in books. You are difficult. Indeed. But oh! There's something else there. Deep in your heart, it's lurking, hoping to find it's way out. Bravery, bravery to stand up to the unknown. You are most certainly, a GRYFFINDOR!"

Scarlett looking pleased, walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius, who casually put an arm around her, which she removed, laughing.

Next, "Diggle, Dedalus" was declared a Gryffindor, and "Dolohav, Antonin" was declared a Slytherin.

"Evans, Lily" was called next and trembling, she walked over to the hat.

"my oh my. Amazing brains in this head. You would do well in Ravenclaw, and in Hufflepuff, for you are loyal to your friends, but you have courage, and that is what shows the most, and is why I put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Next, "Lestrange, Rabastan" was sorted into Slytherin.

When "Lupin, Remus" name was called, he walked with a straight back, to the stool. "fascinating. You are indeed original. However, as your normal tendency, you are not hiding in books, for you are brave enough to face what is the truth, you are a true Gryffindor"

Next, "Malcolm, Anita" was called and walked to the stool. Tai's blonde friend put the hat on which covered her eyes.

"hmmm. You are unique, and unafraid to show it. You are intelligent, but bravery rules your heart. You belong in GRYFFINDOR"

"Pettigrew, Peter" was also sorted into Gryffindor. Tai was minimally surprised at this, but was too nervous to care

Eventually, "Potter, James" was called and he swaggered up to the stool, much like Sirius.

"hmmm. I can tell you're destined for Gryffindor, no doubt. You have a bravery to put everything you have for what is right, and what you love. GRYFFINDOR"

No one knew how true that was.

Finally, finally, Tai's name was called. She walked to the stool with a grace that had been borne of her days of modeling. She sat on the stool crossed her legs at the ankle, and put the hat on her head. It was all she could do not to jump as it said very loudly into her head:

"Interesting. You have an interesting past. It has taught u the values of a Slytherin, and you have renounced those ways. You are smart, and loyal, but you are brave, you showed bravery even coming to this school, and I have a feeling that you will be showing it again. GRYFFINDOR"

Tai walked to the table, elated, noticing that she was receiving many whistles from boys, and A LOT of applause.

"Snape, Severus" a greasy looking kid was made a Slytherin, and "Umbridge, Dolores" made her way to the hat. Tai was shocked, this girl was very round, and had a face like a toad. She simpered at Dumbledoor, the teachers, and the students before putting on the hat. She was declared a Slytherin. Instead of going to her new house table like a normal person though. She stood up and looked at all of the assembled people. She looked as though she was about to give a speech.


	8. Mischeif Managed 1

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. And by the way. I know that the Sorting Hat song was TERRIBLE!!!! I'm not a poet. At all.

Dolores stood and looked around at her fellow students. Tai felt Sirius beside her shaking with mirth. Obviously James had made some crack about Dolores' large felt bow. Tai didn't blame him. It was hideous. The Umbridge opened her large frog like mouth and said:

"hem hem, Fellow classmates, and teachers. I feel very grateful to be counted among your number, and I can't help but recognize that the position of Most Popular Person in Hogwarts is currently available. (Sirius interrupted "what is she on about." Not troubling to keep his voice down) I am here to fill it. You may offer your congratulations after the feast."- Tai stopped listening at this point, although the speech went on and on, because James said: "That's it. We'll use the plan on her" Before Tai could ask what they were on about, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all pointed their wands at Dolores and in unison, said "Wingardium Leviosa!" Tai watched as Dolores still talking blandly started to rise soon she was above the heads table, all of the students were looking around the hall to see how had done it. They didn't have to look far. Now the four friends were standing on the Gryffindor table, wands still raised. Suddenly, the hilarity of the situation struck her, and for once in her life her acting skills failed completely. She started to laugh. Soon the entire hall was roaring with laughter while Umbridge hung in the air above the Slytherin table. She continued her speech, though she shot glares at the boys the entire time. Tai looked to the teachers table and wondered why none of them had done something. True, a hawk faced woman was half standing, but Professor McGonagall had her hands folded in front of her, and Professor Dumbledoor was taking a small lemon colored candy out of a bag. Dolores was winding down. "I however firmly believe that I will be able to serve you well as the Most Popular Girl in this School. PUT ME DOWN!!!!!" Sirius, James and Remus all looked at each other. "She says to put her down, reckon we should oblige mates." And with that they lifted the spell and she came crashing down upon the Slytherin table, dishes and goblets flying everywhere. Tai, who had figured out what was about to happen a moment before it did, had dived under the table. Dolores slid down the slitherin table screaming. When she stopped Tai stepped out and took in the full seen. Plates, goblets, and people were strewn all over the place, but Tai could see that no one was injured. Standing on the table, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were grinning broadly. Tai looked up at the teachers table, where Professor Dumbledoor was laughing. He stood up, waved his wand and everything in the Hall went back to normal. He said in a voice that still shook with laughter "That boys, was an excellent prank. I can see that the next seven years will be very fun indeed for the students, as well as us on the staff. Tuck in."

That night, feeling very full, all of the new Gryffindors walked back to the portrait hole with the Gryffindor prefects, Arthur Weasley, and Molly Prewitt.


	9. Flying High

I own nothing.

(a/n this chapter is a little bit short. Sorry. The end is just a good place to cut off.)

After their prank on Dolores Umbridge, the four Gryffindor boys were on their way to becoming a Hogwarts Legend. The entire first year class were very excited when it was posted on the board in the common room that they would begin flying lessons. Anita was nervous, because as she told Tai "I've never flown before." Tai realized that that summed up her feelings exactly. "Me neither.". Tai looked up as she heard loud voices coming through the portrait hole. "I've been raised on a broom, it'll be a piece of pumpkin pasty" said a voice that sounded pompously like James. "I've never flown, and I'm scared to death," said a voice nervously that sounded like Peter. The boys entered the common room, and looked around. They saw the four girls sitting at a table by the fire and made a beeline toward them. At least three of the girls were sitting at the table. Tai was lying on a nearby couch, telling her enchanted pen what to write. The four guys decided to work on their home work with the girls, and they ended up going to bed rather late. The next morning, Tai felt butterflies. It was an unusual feeling for her, because she was used to performing, and hadn't experienced butterflies for years. When they arrived on the pitch they were given broom, and sent into the air. James wasn't kidding. He could fly, and Sirius and Remus weren't far behind either. Anita seemed to be an excellent flyer as well. They were sorted into pairs, and she was put with Peter, to throw a ball back and forth. Peter, of course misjudged his aim, and it went to the below her broom. Without thinking, she twisted herself below it and caught it. She tossed the ball back, hanging upside down, but the energy she put into the throw was miscalculated and her knees slipped off of her broom. Terrified, she grabbed the handle with one hand just as a strong feeling wind came at her. She spun around several times, putting more strength into each swing. It was feeling she loved. She finally managed to get back on her broom and looked down, her Professor was pointing her wand at her, looking terrified. After assuring the professor that she was fine, she decided to try something more daring. She had been trained in Gymnastics from the age of four, and was exceptional at balancing. She climbed up so that she was standing on the handle of her broom, did a round off off of the end of it and just managed to grab the end of her broom. She heard screams and cheers, that had moments before just been a blur. They were her classmates, cheering her. Even at that ticket selling record making, blockbusting concert she gave last year, the cheers had never made her feel so real. Tai spent the next two years at Hogwarts, the way normal witches did. She hung out with her friends, like a normal kid, did her homework like a normal kid, and got into occasional trouble like a normal kid. It wasn't until the next year that everything changed.


	10. A bus ride of what?

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not.

It was the tail end of summer. Tai had released a CD that was selling all over the world, but that was not the reason for her happiness. She was in a limo on her way to Lily's house, where she would be spending the next 2 weeks. She was looking forward to seeing everybody, but for some inexplicable reason, Sirius especially. Tai was extremely irritated when her limo driver dropped her off at a bus station about 9 hours away from Lily's, and said that going any further was out of his region. Normally Tai would have found a new driver or whatever, but this time she decided just to try the bus. It sounded like fun, after all.

However, after 7 hours of being hopelessly lost and nowhere near Lily's, she decided she had better find a map. She stood unsteadily on her heels to address her fellow passengers. "Excuse me. EXCUSE ME. Does anybody have a map?" when no-one answered her she flounced to the front of the bus. "let me off. I've had it." She said to no one particular. When she got off the bus at a gas station, she felt a creepy looking man eyeing her. She had never felt so alone. When she saw the man was standing right in front of her with a leer on his face, she didn't know what to do. Out of instinct from countless duels with Bellatrix Black, she pulled out her wand. The man tripped her and she fell. Feeling hopeless she tried to get away, but there was a loud noise and suddenly a Purple Bus pulled up in front of her. She was seated on the pavement, her heels half off, and the contents of her Louis Vuitton bag with matching pocket book on the verge of falling out. Her hair was a mess, and she felt like she had.... Well, been sitting on a bus for 7 hours. Tai really didn't think she could take the conductor, who was wearing two hideously clashing shades of purple, which as EVERYONE knows, only certain people can wear, telling her to "step aboard.". It was even more of a shock to see Sirius, come crashing past the conductor. "Tai!" he explained, a look of genuine concern on the face that normally had a smirk on it "I- I mean we were worried sick about you!" Tai didn't know how she got through thanking Sirius, and letting him half carry her into the bus, and then greet James, and Lily who were sitting together, and probably because of the brevity of the situation weren't even fighting. It wasn't until she was sitting next to Sirius, and finding out that when she hadn't shown up at Lily's, Lily had called James, who had told Sirius, who got them all on the Night Bus. Anita, Scarlett, Peter and Remus had all stayed at Lily's to make sure that if she got back they would be there. Then reality hit her and she started sobbing softly. Sirius put his arm around her, and she sobbed into his chest, telling him thru her sobs about how she didn't want to be an actress, or a model anymore, that she just wanted to sing, but no one could accept that. And how she had actually walked out of a meeting with the producers of her next movie, which was absolutely not going to happen, to get to Lily's. Finally she stopped crying, but Sirius didn't remove his arm, and she kept leaning against his chest. She discovered that she rather liked the feeling it gave her.

A/n: sorry it took so long. My lifes been crazy. Tai is going into third year at this point. Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon.


	11. The Final Bow

Disclaimer: I own not. So sue me. (please don't) I did invent Tai, Anita and Scarlett… so if it all possible, I'd like them to stay my own.

Yes, you get to witness some more horrible song writing in this chapter.

Excuse ME!! I have gotten a bad review: From: fdfd( )

I may sue not, but you certainly do. Tai is sue, through and through...oh god

my eyes. Why must people insist upon writing badfic?

At least I think it's a bad review….. I honestly have trouble understanding it…. If anyone can make any sense of it don't hesitate to review telling me that. And another thing, I think that if someones going to give a bad review they should at least have they own story, so they know what it's like to write one. But anyway. On w/ the show.

During her first week at Lily's, Tai received a letter from her producer. It said:

Dear Ms. Reynolds,

We would like to inform you that according to recent polls, children everywhere have noticed that you are no longer a child. Adolescent boys especially (ahem). We feel, that to salvage your career, you need to make the transfer from child entertainer extraordinaire to teenage diva. We'd like to make an appointment to figure out what changes this would entail.

Sincerely,

William Bradley

CEO Bradley Corporations

Tai didn't' know what to think. She knew that not making this transition would mean she had nothing to fall back on, that she would just be a normal person. And Tai knew instantly what her decision would be. From that point in her life on she wouldn't' be Tai Reynolds: child star. She would be Tai Reynolds : Hogwarts third year, student, best friend to Lily, Scarlett, and Anita. She sent a letter by muggle post to her CEO explaining quite plainly that she was quitting the show business. She received another letter from him explaining that, as procedure, she would have to give a farewell concert. At first she was furious, but then after she invited her friends to come, she started to feel almost excited about it.

For some reason, Lily felt Huge thrills of excitement as she took her seat in the front row of the stadium that Tai's concert was taking place in. Lily tried valiantly, and failed to resist the realization that she was excited because she was sitting next to James. Lily looked down the row. James, for some reason was staring at her, next to James, Remus and Scarlett had their heads close together, probably discussing some book or another. Next to Remus, Anita sat, lost in thought. She was undoubtedly planning her next post to her new boy friend Jim Lovegood. Or else planning her next experiment. With Anita, both were quite possible. Next to Anita sat Peter. Peter was alternating between bouncing up and down and trying to engage Anita into conversation, which wasn't working. When Lily noticed that Sirius was missing, she was immediately set on her guard. With Sirius, you never could know exactly what he was going to do next. She poked James quickly. "James" James leaned down to hear her properly. He was immediately conscious of the sweet smell of her hair and how close she was to him. He knew they fought almost constantly, but he still liked her. A lot. "James," she continued. "wheres Sirius?" James looked around, but he didn't see his best friend anywhere. He was spared answering Lily, however, when the house lights were turned off, and the stage lights were turned on. Suddenly Sirius pranced out of the wings. "hem, hem" Sirius started in an uncanny impression of Dolores Umbridge. Sirius noticed that not only his friends were laughing, but also many members of the audience were too, and they certainly never had 'umbridgitis.' " I formally would like to announce one of my best friends ever with a song." At this point, Sirius burst into song, which was terribly off key.

Tai's leeeeeeeaaving yaaaaa'll

She's moooooooooviiiing ooooon,

Goaaaaaanna be myyyyy friend,

Aaaaaaaaaaalll the time

Sooooo cryyyyyyyyy your little

Taaaaaaaaaaaeeeeaaaaars

Sheeeeee'll sing awaaaaaaaay

Youuuuuuuuuur FEAAAAARS.

Sirius' song went on longer than that, but Tia who was standing in the wings stopped listening. _Why was he ruining her concert? What did he do to the announcer her agent had hired. _Suddenly she noticed Sirius was using he normal voice. Finally. " anyway, Tia is a great person and I hope no one will hold her leaving he show business to live her life against her. I'm done now, it's all yours Tia." Tai heard people applauding Sirius enthusiastically and she walked on the stage and did her performance. Tai had to say it was her best performance ever, simply because she knew that it was most likely her last.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	12. A dizzyfying trainride

A/N ok. I believe that I have skipped a year or two, because I want this to be in fourth year. I don't know why. I just do. Oh. And reviews would be nice… hint, and preferably from ppl I don't know. It just isn't the same to get reviews from people I already know and begged to come and read my story. Sorry you guys, your all kind of biased judges in my favor.

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not.

Oh and Scarlett is kinda a little bit from Margaret Mitchell's Gone with the Wind. You could call her the inspiration. Her looks for example, and some of her personality. SOME. The rest you don't recognize is mine. And yes that does mean that Tai is mine, my bad reviewer. I guess that's what they meant.

Anyway. On with the show.

Tai reached platform 9 ¾ with eagerness, looking forward to seeing all of her friends. When she got through the magical barrier, the first people she saw were the same group of girls that she had pushed her trunk at (on accident, of course…) in first year, except they seemed to have grown in number. Sure enough, there were Sirius and James in the midst of the gaggle of girls that were all cooing over them. Tai was a little shocked. Sirius and James had laughed themselves silly at that same group of girls, when they were cooing over Gilderoy Lockhart and Gideon Prewitt. It looked like times had definitely changed.

Sirius was practically high off of all of the attention. He loved to have people laugh at his jokes, and these girls seemed to laugh at whatever he said no matter how stupid it was. Sirius had the feeling that he could have told these girls that their cat had died and they would have laughed, just because he or James had said it. Sirius could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up and to his delight at first, he saw Tai. When he saw that she was scowling at him, his delight quickly changed to worriedness. He threw caution to the winds and smiled and waved at her as if in a trance. He had always thought she was pretty. But now she was beautiful. To his great disappointment, however, she didn't return his greeting. Instead she turned on her heel and flounced over too Tim Finnagan and started talking to him flirtatiously.

(a/n: I wrote this first section in a particularly boring and uninspiring W. Geo class. And I got caught. Story of my life recently. Sorry I just had to give a little 'background' info. Back to story)

Tai was upset. How dare Sirius act like he could just beckon he and she would just throw herself at his feet like all of those complete bimbos. To make matters worse, all of the girls in Sirius' and James little fan club (or as Lilly called them the "I-throw- myself-at-their-feet-and-am-proud-of-it-clique.") were all glaring at her. Like it was her fault that Sirius had singled her out. She was distracted by someone energetically poking he shoulder. 'ouch' She turned around to find Scarlett grinning. She took a deep breath, and before Tai could say hi, she said quickly "how was your summer?-Mine was excellent!-When we were on holiday in Mexico, Remus' family was there-and then we hung out all summer-and now I think I like him!" She caught her breath as Tai backed up. "wow. Ok. Talk waaaaaaay slower. Lather, rinse and repeat. Got it." Scarlett sighed impatiently. "ok Tai. To put this simply: Number One: I like Remus-" "WHAT!" Lilly shreiked from behind them. Her hair was up in a French twist with curls spilling out and she had a great tan. She also looked as though she had a desperate need for gossip. And from what Tai could gather from Scarlett, that particular need was soon to be granted. After Anita arrived, hugs were exchanged and they were on the train, Scarlett could finally tell her closest friends about her and Remus liking each other. And by then Tai had completely forgotten about Sirius Black and his evil fan club.

It was not so for Sirius. Even after witnessing Tai and her friends complete scream fest, he was still in a daze. James had to push him onto the train. (He couldn't lead him by his arm like a normal person because Elena McMillan and various other member of her "we 'heart' boys club" were hanging off of it.

Somehow, Elena and her cronies got it situated so that Sirius, James and Remus, who had shown up with a rather dazed look, and Peter who just showed up, were all sitting in the same compartment as them. Sirius was sick of it. If Melissa said "ooooooh Sirius" one more time, he was going to take back his promise to Tai from the year before to never prank another one of her friends again. Actually, come to think of it, Elena and Melissa were probably not really Tai's greatest friends, so a simple sleeping charm would be in order. Sirius pulled out his wand. It was like James had read his mind, because soon his wand was out as well. Since Peter did whatever James and Sirius did, his wand was out too, but he probably wouldn't accomplish much anyway. Remus even came out of his daze to help as well. Sirius was grateful for his support. Not just because Remus was actually going to inflict potential embarrassment on a fellow student, but because he did the best Sleepicio charm ever. Sirius was a little surprised that the obviously completely clueless girls babbled on, totally oblivious to the fact that their conquests had their wands pointed at them. Within seconds, they were asleep. James and Remus, with Peter following naturally, walked out of the compartment without a second glance. Sirius however wasn't quite content. He lingered behind, and quickly charmed it so their bodies were a shocking purple background, with aqua polka dots that moved, making any one that looked at them for more than two seconds extremely dizzy. Feeling very content with his work, Sirius left without a single trace of guilt. After all, he reasoned, it was mostly these girls faults that Tai was irritable with him.

When Lilly sat down with the rest of the girls in her dormitory with the rest of her friends, she noticed with a mixed feeling of anticipation and dread that the four mauraders (as they had come to be called) had rather large smirks on their faces. To Lilly it seemed that Potter had the biggest smirk, because he stuck out to Lilly for some reason. In reality, Sirius' eye had the brightest gleam in it. She didn't' have long to wait ot see what they had planned. Soon a bumble of Hufflepuff girls that looked a little 'loose' came in late. Purple skinned girls. Lilly did a double take. She instantly felt nauseatingly dizzy when the full impact of the flamboyantly purple and aqua polka dotted girls came into full view. There was a piercing shriek as the ancient divination teacher, Professor Trewlaney stood up. "It is a sign! A sign!-" she wailed. At this point, Professor Dumbledore stood up and interrupted her, a twinkle in his eye. "A sign that we will be even more amused over the next troubled years."

Reviews:

sangokirara5

2004-08-17

5

Signed

i can't beliee no one reviewd for a wonderful story like this! WOW! please, update really soon! Or else, i will KILL u!! GRR. jk, anyway, please update!!

Thank you!!!!! This kind of worries me. I rather like myself alive thanks. But I'm glad you liked it…..

AcidGreenRobes

2004-08-17

1

Signed

HEY!  
I get the part about sirius and james but not the part about tai...is that part of the same story! Rachel

Yes Rachel you are very appreciated as well. But I do know you, and I did beg you to come and review. I know I know!

ellilyo

2004-08-18

6

Signed

oh, this is so original!! I hope you update soon and continue this fic until it's so long! I hope you update even thoeugh school starts too.

Thanks! I'm glad you think it's original. Well schools started (unfortunately) and I've updated. (ok very slowly yeah, but so what.)

BonkersforWonkas )

2004-08-23

6

Anonymous

hey hillary  
how are ya  
i seriously think it's very good, you should very very consider becoming an author in the future...you'd probably become a best-selling one!  
you're also very good at poems and songs and stuff and also the tunes to songs, very good at that, too!!  
Whoo-boy! we got a very talented person here! luv tanya

Lets get this straight. I cannot write songs or poems. Philip is currently working on a sorting hat song for me. But thanks Tanya.

child-of-light-33

2004-08-26

8

Signed

Im laughing so hard Im crying... great story

Uhhh thanks. I'm sorry I made you cry…. Ha ha. A good kinda crying huh?

Angela Caldwell

2004-08-26

8

Signed

lol! histerical! woot, go team!

Thanks. My team is going wonderfully. Unfortunately my team consists of myself and myself.

the-alibi

2004-12-06

11

Signed

very good i really liked the characters and plot . please write some more

Me  
PS i added you to my favorites

Thanks TRACY!


	13. You Do Know Who!

Disclaimer: I own not, you sue not. Actually I do own Tai, part of Scarlett, and Anita, and Elena McMillan and others.

A/N: You might notice that I kinda changed the layout. It is like a script, for some of it, cause it was very confusing other wise.

So. Enjoy the show

James stood up. Actually, he stood on the table, sending his empty goblet flying at Peter and hitting him on the nose. James cleared his throat. As if he needed to, he had the interest and attention of every female in the vicinity, and most of the boys were at least a little bit interested in what he had to say. "I would like to dedicate the prank you have just witnessed to Miss Lily Evans!!!!!" Tai put a hand quickly on Lily's arm to prevent her from jumping up and strangling Potter. Anita tightened her grip o Lily's other arem as Lily Shrieked "WHAT????" at the top of her lungs. Ouch! Lily's skin was hot. Tai could feel the heat radiating from her friend. The heat of anger. Elena McMillan and her girl squad's heads all turned as one toward Lily, identical glares on their faces, al directed towards Lily. Tai sighed. Thanks to the four 'mistakers' the next few weeks were going to be fat from enjoyable.

Dumbledore was still standing. As James sat down, the whole hall's eyes, except for the girl goon's of course who were still sending Lily the death glare, turned to their headmaster. When he started to speak, Tai had expected his voice to be merry. However, his voice was very grave. "However amusing this speech start I'm afraid it's going to have to end on a somber note. I must admit that the wizard Lord Voldemort is coming to power. This means that we are going to have to employ greater security, which is why the Heads of Houses are going to be conducting appointments with certain students. You will be informed if you are to be appointed. That is all, please. TUCK IN!"

The occupants of the great hall started mumbling and in a few seconds the volume was at a dull roar.

Tai was confused. This Lord Vledmorty or whatever it was sounded like a joke. Like a bad record label or something. It definitely didn't seem to threatening. And what did Dumbeldore mean? "To be appointed.."? Only time would answer that question.

When Tai got into her dormitory that night she decided to breach the subject of Dumbledore's speech.

"So, what did you think of Lord Voldethingy?"

Scarlett and Anita both gasped and choked on the bottled butterbeer that they kept in their room. Lily alone seemed perfectly calm.

"I don't know," Lily said, "I suppose that it's a bit serious. I wonder who McGonagal is going to talk t- what you guys?"

She was addressing Scarlett and Anita who were gaping at Tai and Lily with open mouths. Scarlett, being by far the most outspoken of the four, spoke first.

"you two just said his name. HIS name."

Tai was puzzled.

"uhhh whose name?"

Scarlett:

"what!!!!! You know who's!!!"

Tai:

"no actually, I don't know who's. What on earth are you saying Anita"

Scarlett:

"YOU KNOW WHO'S!!!!!"

Tai:

"I DO NOT!!!!!"

Scarlett:

"HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED!"

Tai:

"WELL YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO NAME HIM!"

Scarlett:

"WELL I CAN'T"

Tai:

"WELL YOU BETTER!"

At this point Anita dropped her voice.

Anita:

"His initials are L.V."

Tai thought for about two seconds.

Tai:

"OH! Lord Voldemort?"

Scarlett and Anita's voices as one:

Scarlett and Anita:

"AHHHH don't say the name!!!!"

Lily:

"you two do realize your being ridiculous, don't you?"

Tai:

"Yeah it's not like he can hear you, who ever he is."

Tai and Lily still weren't able to get any information out of there two friends, so they decided to leave it for a while.

When Tai walked down the circular stairs for breakfast on the third day of her fourth year, she didn't really think that her name was on the board, but there it was. Right between Remus' and Lily's names was Tai Reynolds. She was, as it turned out to report to Professor McGonagal's office during second period.

For Tai, the first period sped by quickly. She was soon seated in a chair opposite Professor McGonagal. He head of house started the meeting with a question.

"Tai, do you think that your parents will support He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Dumbledore?"

Tai was a little surprised at the frankness of the question. She was also very confused. What on earth did Professor McGonagal mean, support he-who-must-not-be-names, which, as far as Tai could figure out, Lord Voldemort.

"Professor? I don't' get it. What is there to support about Lord Voldemort."

It was her Professor's turn to be shocked.

"Miss Reynolds! I must ask you not to say his name in my presence ever again."

Tai was sick of it. This 'I'm scared of a simple name' thing was really getting ridiculous.

"Why not? I mean, what are you? Scared of a simple name? erm, Professor.."

Tai was afraid she was going to be chewed out, but fortunately, her professor just took a deep stabilizing breath, as though praying for patience, and began to explain how Lord Voldemort (or in Professor McGonagal's case he-who-must-not-be-named) killed and tortured innocent people. By the end of her speech, Tai under stood every ones fear. But she still couldn't see how refusing to say a name could protect you from him. She was still in a little bit of shock. She never expected anything like this.

In a strangled voice, she addressed her Professor McGonagal.

"Professor? Why isn't anyone doing anything to stop Lord Voldemort?"

Professor McGonagal looked at her almost strangely, as though she was see Tai clearly for the first time. It was almost like being stared down. Tai met her gaze levelly. Suddenly Professor McGonagal stood up.

"Miss Reynolds, I'm going to ask you to come with me."

And with that, she walked out of her office. Tai followed her, with a feeling that, not for the second time, her life was about to change.


End file.
